Another Monster
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: These cats kidnapped me, and now they want me to give my life up for them. But for some reason, I can't deny them that. They...feel like a family to me. I only hope Edward can forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

***All of my other Twilight fanfics have failed and I'm hoping that this one will survive! I know that this chapter is kind of boring. The story will hopefully get more exciting though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga!**

**Jacob's Pov **

I walked down the beach, kicking stones aside. Occasionally the waves would come and cover my toes. The water was cold but I didn't move out of its way. It was during this peaceful moment that a howl ripped through the air. I started running toward the forest. As soon as I got far enough away from civilization I phased. I was soon greeted by the other wolves.

_Hey, Jake _said Seth enthusiastically.

_Took you long enough _Leah said unhappily.

_Leah _Sam warned before speaking to the rest of us. _Time to sort out patrols. Embry and Jacob will be on the first patrol and when they're done Seth and I will take over._

Everyone who was on patrol duty headed out, while the others started off back to La push and eventually phased. Embry and I split up to cover more and to go faster. I walked one way and Embry went the other. I could see the forest around him through his eyes but I focused on the scenery near me. The trees towered above me, they canopy covered the full moon. Small streams of moonlight forced themselves between the leaves.

I started trotting just to get this dang patrol over with. Sam had us working overtime because of this stupid bloodsucker. I want to protect Bella, but how the heck am I going to do that if I collapse from exhaustion! Now I started running, sniffing the air while doing so. If the red haired leach was here I didn't want to miss her.

The vegetation started to thin out and I slowed down as I caught an odd scent. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. I was so busy trying to figure out what the scent was I almost didn't see them. The flash of orange was what caught my eye. Was the orange mixed in with the green before? I turned my head to look and stared on in surprise. Walking not fifty feet away from me was the largest cat I had ever seen. It had tortoiseshell fur (Black, brown, and orange in this case.) and was bigger than any tiger I had ever seen or could possibly imagine. Two more cats followed. The black cat was a bit larger and the orange tabby was considerably smaller.

I gasped in shock and the tortoiseshell looked at me. Her violet eyes stared at me, looking me over. She sniffed the air slightly and tilted her head to the side. The black cat saw the direction she was staring and followed her gaze. When he saw me he bared his teeth and hissed. The cat with the violet eyes quickly quieted him with a glance. The black cat's amber eyes just stared at me. I knew he was ready just in case I decided to attack. The orange tabby looked at me quickly with mint green eyes and then turned away, sniffing the air.

The tortoiseshell lifted her head into the air, revealing another orange patch of fur under her chin, and sniffed the air again. She stared at me curiously as she caught my scent. She started walking away in the other direction and suddenly took off faster than I'd seen any vampire or werewolf ever move. The other two followed quickly after her.

I started running towards Sam's. Embry would have to take over the patrol. This was much more important. He could hear my panic and he could see what I had seen in the forest. I told him to stay and picked up the speed. We don't know what the creatures out there were, and we don't know if they're dangerous. I just hoped that Sam would know what to do.

***Ok, I know it was a short chappie, but it was more of an introduction chapter and I'll update soon. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I'm sorry that it took forever to update. Well, anyway here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight!**

Jacob's POV

Sam now stood where I saw the cats. He could smell their odd scent and see them in my thoughts. I thought about what they looked like. I thought about how they acted. Sam thought right along with me.

_. If we see them again we'll chase them off. If we don't see then again we'll just have to be cautious. _Sam said.

_Ok _I said.

_I guess there's nothing else we can do here so let's just go back home _Sam said walking off. I followed close on his heels.

_Are we going to tell the rest of the pack? _I asked.

_I'll tell them _he replied. _You've been working nonstop for a while now. Go home and rest._

I followed his orders and took off toward my house. I phased when I got close enough to walk. I took advantage of the fact that I could think without my thoughts being listened to. It was either Edward or some dude from the pack. I am finally alone. Gosh, I probably sound dramatic. I am serious though. I never get one freaking second of peace and quiet. So when I get an opportunity like this I grab it. Unfortunately it ended too soon. After about fifteen minutes I could see my house in the distance.

"Hey, Jacob!" I head Quil call. I turned around and saw him walking towards me coming from the forest. See what I mean! You can't ever be freaking alone.

"Hey, Quil! I'm following Sam's order he told me to go home and rest," I said hoping he'd go away so I could be alone again.

"I'm heading home too. I'll see you later, Jacob!" he turning toward the direction of his house.

I walked up the wooden board I had made for my father to get his wheelchair in and out of the house.

"Hey, Jacob," Billy said when I entered the house.

"Hey, Dad," I said, "I'm going to go into my room and take a rest now."

"Okay," Billy replied.

I walked through the hallway to my bedroom where I entered the room and collapsed on my bed. Almost immediately I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

***Ok guys, I know it's been a month since I've updated. I have excuses though! I just got braces and broke two brackets a couple days after I got them so I had to go get them fixed. Blah blah blah. You get the point. Anyways here we go! Chapter 3! Oh and by the way, italicize is mind speak, italicize and bold is dreams or visions, and bold is ANs. The last one was kind of obvious, but for those of you who might not know and accidentally read this as though it was part of the story. Anyways, onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Jacob's POV**

_**I could hear their pounding footsteps, we all could. The rest of the pack was sending thoughts of panic. In my mind I couldn't help but see the regret lacing its way through me. I should have told the Cullens. That's what it was telling me. I should have told them because it was not me that needed protected. I should have thought about them, about her. Her hands were pulling at my fur with fear. I could smell it coming off of her in waves. She was almost lying down on my back, trying to keep her eyes averted from the facing dangers. That's when I heard the hisses from them. Time seemed to move in fast forward. The enemies lunged. I heard her scream, I heard him howl. But it was too late, they were lying in pieces on the ground, but the rest of us had to keep running. We had to or we would not make it. I didn't care though. I leapt at who was attacking her, only to get knocked to the ground. His paw was on my neck. I closed my eyes.**_

I woke up with a start and nearly screamed. I sat there for a moment staring straight ahead of me, the realization that it was a dream slowing made its way into my now conscious mind. Who was that on my back in the dream? Was my subconscious telling me something? Was it my imprint, or just Bella? I had no idea. I sighed and stood up. I knew what the dream was telling me though. I was obviously supposed to tell the Cullens. I wondered if I was supposed to tell them about the dream too. I doubted that it mattered because Edward would probably see it in my thoughts anyway.

I hoped Sam would let me. Maybe he would if he knew about my dream. I sighed again and walked out the front door and into the woods where I phased.

_Sam! _I called out. Hoping that he was phased.

_He's with Emily right now _I heard Paul say.

_Oh, well can you tell him that I'm going to the Cullen's. I need to tell them something major _I said already heading in the direction of the house.

I again pondered what these creatures were and why we had never seen them before. That must mean that they are new to the area. Where did they come from and what were they. They seemed smarter than normal cats and a whole lot larger.

I was running more slowly now, thinking of how I would explain this. I heard a twig snap and I turned my head. I thought that I saw a flash of orange fur.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! I know it's been a while. I had author's block, but now I am back to writing this story! I decided to introduce a new POV. I hope you like it.**

Orchid POV

I walked along the branch, keeping my balance perfectly. I had my eyes glued to the wolf-like creature below me. It reminded me of myself and the others. It shifted just as we do. It did not possess any venom though, and its skin was like that of any ordinary creature. Those were the only large differences. We were alike in more ways than apart.

I heard light paw steps and cocked my head, opening my mind to the other creature's thoughts. I realized that it was just Onyx and so I calmly continued my observation. The creature seemed to be worried, and I wondered why. Was it because of us cats? I wouldn't forget the day I first saw this wolf. It had been a surprise to see him.

_Where are the others? _I heard Onyx ask_._

_I don't know. Probably off hunting. Why don't you check for yourself? _I responded, annoyed that he had interrupted my studying of the wolf.

Onyx grumbled and then sat down on the thick branch, opening his mind to the others, seeing what they saw.

I wanted a closer look at the wolf. Who wouldn't? I crept carefully down the branch, trying not to stumble or make any noise. I clawed down the trunk and padded to the side of the wolf. He was caught up in his own thoughts and did not notice me. That was too bad for him because I definitely noticed him. He was large, very large. Bigger than all of us. He had thick russet fur that covered strong muscles. His eyes were a dark brown, so deep that they were almost black.

While I was watching him I forgot to be careful of the semi-unfamiliar thick undergrowth. I suddenly heard a branch snap and was already running when I felt his eyes catch sight of me. My orange fur stood out in the collage of green, so it wasn't hard to understand why I had been found out.

Oh well. The wolf knew nothing more than he did originally. I padded slowly back to where the others were. My mind had only been opened for a brief time to find them because I preferred my thoughts to be my own. I wasn't paying real attention to my surroundings when a felt a dead weight hit me in the back. I let out a shocked yowl and tried to struggle out of the grip. The attacking thing hissed and I stopped moving. The hiss wasn't that of a wolf. It wasn't the wolf that was attacking me.

"Not so strong now are you, kitty?" the voice growled. I caught sight of a heavily muscled forearm.

I hissed in response and tried to claw at the creature with no success. I could hear his laughter and it only made me angrier. I still couldn't break his hold though. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get free. This creature was on top of me and obviously larger. I couldn't hurt him with either of my stronger weapons either. My claws and teeth were useless because they couldn't reach his skin. I wanted him to feel the sting of my venom as I ripped his arm off, but I very much doubt that would happen now.

The weight from my back was suddenly lifted. I shot to my feet and glanced behind me. Only to see a human-like figure fighting with Koa. Koa's red-brown self was rolling around the ground in what could easily be described as a cat fight with all of the scratching and biting. Another figure jumped over my head and I watched as Onyx land on top of another figure. Instead of curly black hair, this one had bronze hair. He wasn't quite as muscled as the other one, but definitely strong.

I saw Mentha struggling with the wolf and I joined her. As soon as I stepped by her side I had raked my claws across the wolf's face. I heard it cry out in pain. I had scratched the corner of its eye and it was already filled with venom. It turned its snapping jaws at me and growled. It was distracted and unprepared when Mentha jumped onto its back. She dug her claws in and I closed my mouth around his throat. The amount of venom leaking into his system must have been extremely painful and we watched as he let out a howl of agony. He dropped to the ground with us still attached to him, unwilling to let go and stop the venom from flowing until we were sure that he was done for.

Something unexpected happened then. I heard a shrill gasp and I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see a girl standing at the top of the hill where we were fighting. I sniffed the air and almost let go of the wolf in shock. The girl was human!

**AN: This is one of my longer chapters and I think that it's a good one. How about you let me know what you think with a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! I know that it has been way too long since the last time I updated, and this time I don't really have a good, valid excuse. Sorry!**

**Orchid's POV**

I kept my eyes on the girl. She had brown hair of a medium length and eyes to match. She was pale, but her cheeks had a red color behind them that gave her a rosy look. There was nothing exceptional about this girl, and she certainly didn't belong in this battle. That must mean that she was special to these vampires, or she was their snack. I met eyes with Mentha and she took the signal. Leaping off the wolf she ran at the girl, well she did until the bronze-haired vampire attacked her. I hissed and let go of the wolf when I saw that. I wasn't going to let some bloodsucker devour one of my clan! The wolf wouldn't be able to fight anyway; the pain and injury would be too much for him to be able to lay a finger on any of us.

"Jake!" I heard the girl shriek, staring at the russet-furred wolf I had been attacking. She didn't matter to me though, but she might later depending on the events that are occurring. I was going after the vampire who had Mentha pinned, ready to give him a fight that he might not even survive from. I ran right into him, knocking him over and twisting him into a summersault where I landed on top of him. I automatically dug my claws into his skin and I saw pain flash across his features as the venom entered his system. I then aimed my teeth at him, about to rip him to pieces, ready to end his already dead life.

"Oh no you don't!" The blonde haired vampire that Koa had been attacking was running straight at me, and he was obviously angry. I dashed out of the way, quicker than he could have reached me, and watched him tumble right over the vampire with reddish-brown hair. The bronze-haired vampire then said, "We have to get Bella out of here."

It was too late for that though. I had already grabbed her coat in my jaws and was bounding away. I heard paw steps behind me as the other cats dropped what they were doing and followed as soon as they realized their leader had left. Onyx ran at the back, slashing at anyone who got too close. It was sad for the vampires and werewolves—well shapeshifters technically—that even despite our smaller size, we had gotten away with something precious of theirs because of our speed, or at least they acted like the girl was precious. They were stupid to use the strategies they did. Their strategies were based for attacking stronger enemies such as vampires. Unlike them, we used our speed and venom instead of strength and absolute pure instinct. They should have thought through their plan better. Ha! What time? We hadn't even given them time to truly react to us, let alone think up a plan.

If they had had time to think, a better strategy would have been to team up on us instead of one on one. If they would have quickly switched back and forth to attack cats with two on a cat, they might have had a better chance. It was a good thing that they had no idea what to do with us. The girl in my jaws was kicking, screaming, and shouting, but there was absolutely nothing she could do. Luckily, we were strong enough to take care of a human, so this human girl posed no threat.

**Bella POV**

"Edward!" I shouted as loud as I could, hoping that my vampire would show up and rescue me like he had done so many times before. Unfortunately, it didn't look like that was about to happen. "Let me go!" I tried to swing out of the cat's jaws, but got nowhere close to succeeding. Her teeth were hooked onto my coat, and with the bouncing of her gait there was no way for me to undo the buttons. Why had I decided to walk out at that moment? I just had to climb the hill to see if anyone was injured. Now I was the one that was in danger! They probably could have handled it just fine if I hadn't shown up. Great! Now they were probably going to come after me and put themselves in danger. This was just perfect!

I have to relax. Well, that's what I kept telling myself. Unfortunately, it was hard to relax when you're in the jaws of a supernatural cat or whatever this thing is. What did they even want with me? I didn't dare ask the question, afraid of the answer.

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry, guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's sad, but in no way do I own the Twilight Saga.**

**Bella POV**

I was starting to get sick from the constant motion that this cat was putting me through. What was it anyway! I had never seen a cat so big, so was it part of the supernatural world that I have come to love? It probably is. I stared at one the cats running next to us. It was the orange tabby. The cat met my eyes then, and I was almost positive that she understood what I held in my gaze.

My gaze told the world that I was tired, sick, worried, upset, and afraid. Who wouldn't be afraid? A giant cat was carrying me in its jaws!

I closed my eyes tightly, the flashing green scenery only making my stomach heave harder. I had already thrown up everything collected in my stomach earlier, so now I was only gagging out dry air. As much as it was sickening for me, I can imagine how disgusting the sound and smell must have been with these cats and their super-senses.

The cats stopped suddenly and the leader handed me over to a black cat. I didn't understand why I was being passed around, but a rattle in the bushes interrupted my wondering. The black cat tossed me to the ground where I hit my head and blacked out.

**Orchid POV**

"If you would have associated sound with smell you would have known that it was just a deer!" I shouted at Onyx.

"I would have if I wasn't on such hyper alert because of that stupid girl!" Onyx argued. His face held rage, but his was nothing compared to my anger.

"They have something of ours so we take something of ours. Does that not seem fair to you?" I asked innocently, very much wanting to hear his answer.

He sighed, knowing that he had lost this battle. "Yes, it makes sense. They would never tell us the location of him if we didn't steal this girl."

A victorious light shone in my eyes as I agreed, "Exactly, and that's why we took the human. The whole time I thought we were going to have to capture a werewolf or vampire, and we know how much harder that would have made it for us, but then this girl showed up!"

Onyx nodded his head, having nothing else to say.

"Oh and Onyx," I added, "you have to stay with the girl until she wakes up. Since it is because of your actions that she is unconscious, you will take first watch over her while she is most vulnerable. Do not let any harm come her way, because then the vampires will never tell us the location of him."

Onyx bowed his head in respect, knowing he had to follow orders. "Yes, Orchid."

"Good." I then turned away to lean against a tree trunk, plotting out the next point in our plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm not giving away who HIM is and there's no way you're going to guess unless you can read my mind!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the cat clan and HIM!**

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and groaned. The back of my head was throbbing and I could barely see past the blurry black cat in front of me. Wait! Why was one of those cats so close to me! I scooted back fearfully, pressing myself against the tree trunk.

A voice finally spoke up, "He isn't going to hurt you."

I whirled around, nearly losing my balance, something that was not unusual for me. In front of me stood a girl of average height. Her hair was black, brown, and orange; it only grew about an inch past her shoulder. But what stood out most were her violet eyes. Just like the violet eyes of the large cat!

I took one shocked breath inward before standing up, deciding to finally face my fears instead of cowering in a corner. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, you?" The violet-eyed girl put on a hurt face, pretending to have no idea what was going on. "I believe we're just using you."

"Using me?" I asked. I figured as much. They couldn't really have a reason to kidnap me except to use me, but what for? What were they using me for? "What reason could you have to use me?"

The girl smirked, but did not speak her mind. "That is for us to know."

I was totally sick of always being pushed around. "Since I'm stuck in the middle of this you might as well tell me."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Fine. We want him back and we need you to get him."

I just accepted the answer, figuring it was all I was going to get, and instead questioned, "What are your names because I kind of don't want to call you cat with violet eyes."

The girl smiled again, this time showing teeth. "I'm Orchid. Come on and introduce yourselves guys!"

A guy with black hair and amber eyes took his place next to Orchid. His face said he was uninterested, and his voice mimicked that, "I'm Onyx."

A small girl with orange hair and orange darklights stood on the other side of Orchid. Her eyes were a mint green color, and seemed to hold curiosity. Shyly she said, "Hi. I'm Mentha."

A girl stepped directly in front of the group. She put her hands on her hips and said while rolling her eyes, "I'm Harmony." She then stepped back behind the others.

A girl with gray and black hair and dark green eyes silently shuffled in the "spotlight". With no hesitation she excitedly babbled, "I'm Evergreen. It's nice to meet you! We don't often have guests join our clan! Oh, I'm rambling aren't I? Well I'll let the others have a turn!"

A guy with brown eyes and red-brown hair took Evergreen's place. "Hey, I'm Koa."

The last of the group from what I could see strode in front. He had brown and white hair and bright yellow eyes. "Xanthous is my name, nice to see someone new for a change."

And that was how I learned the names and personalities of the cats I would be traveling with on a journey I never wanted to start on in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I won't be able to update for a while seeing as how I'm leaving to go on vacation for a week. By the way, I named Claud after my old dog…I don't really know why…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

**HIS POV**

I bowed beneath him. The man of great power. Why he had captured me I would never know. He said he fancied my ability, but I knew my ability wasn't the strongest. I was a Mimicker, but an odd one. I didn't copy other people; instead I forced them to do as I did.

"Again!" The man ordered.

"Yes, Claud." I stood. In front of me was a poor farmer from the nearby village.

"Blow for blow," Claud told me.

I nodded my head. I entered my fighting stance, and watched as the farmer unwillingly did the same. He ran at me, breaking my hold, but I was prepared. I ran at him as well. Our swords clashed at the exact same moment, the position an exact replica.

"What the hell is this?" asked the man through gritted teeth.

"If you think this is bad, you better brace yourself," I said. The man's eyes went wide in shock.

I kicked my leg out, but the farmer did the same. The bottom of our shoes scuffed against each other before we spun on our heel and faced each other again.

"Now transform and go in for the kill!" Claud ordered.

I gazed at him before sighing ad throwing the sword behind me. Feeling a familiar cold yet comforting feeling, I fell to the ground on all fours. I let out a vicious snarl, fighting how I was taught by Claud and by Orchid. The farmer looked at me with terrified eyes, but I ignored him. Raising a paw, I lunged at him. The man fell to the ground, the claw marks nearly splitting him in half.

Claud clapped. "Very well done, Thallium."

I changed back forms and growled. "I would hope so. That's the fourteenth person I've had to kill today!"

"Yes, yes. We do not want to waste the villagers!" Claud announced laughing.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Can I go back to my room first?"

"First? Before what?" Claud questioned.

"Before you make me engage in another battle," I stated.

"You do not wish to practice anymore?" he asked.

"Honestly, no," I told him. I really needed to get some rest.

"Fine then. You may go to your quarters, but do not be late tomorrow," he told me.

I bowed my head. "I won't be." 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another update, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I feel insulted that you would ask and crush my dreams.**

**Bella POV**

Orchid was instructed her group, occasionally throwing glances in my direction. I sighed and picked at the bark of the log I was sitting on. If they continued this the whole day I would be sitting on a bare log.

"Mentha! Watch her. We're going to hunt," Orchid ordered.

The small orange-haired girl bowed her head. "Yes, Orchid."

The leader nodded and rounded up the others. They stepped into the woods and out of my sight.

I sighed once again, this time pulling a long strip of bark from the dead log. Mentha was keeping her questioning eyes on me, but never spoke up. Finally I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No…it's just…"Mentha never continued.

I tried to urge her on. "What is it?"

"I've seen that habit before," she told me.

My eyes narrowed. What was she talking about? My picking at the wood? "What do you mean by that?"

"You're peeling the bark off of a log. He used to peel the bark off of trees," she explained. Somehow it always went back to him.

"I don't even know who he is!" I complained.

She shook her heading, smiling weakly. "You will soon enough."

"That actually makes me worry," I admitted.

Mentha never said anything, now not even meeting my eyes. What could that possibly mean?

**Thallium POV**

I held the knife at ease in my hand, twirled in around as I stared at the shape I was carving. The cat was in a fighting position, its teeth bared. I was actually quite proud of the small wood figure. It had taken me a long time to create. Unfortunately, my thoughts were interrupted by the loud shout.

"No! He will stay here until I am brought the sacrifice!"

The other voice was too far away for me to hear, and it sounded like an odd murmuring.

Claud again shouted at the person, "That is an order! I want you to go find the group and bring them to me!"

The murmuring sounded more obedient as it returned to its previous nothingness. Without knocking Claud barged in through my door.

He smiled and said, "It's time for practice."

I gazed at him a moment longer before setting the wood figure down and following him out of the room, the knife I had used held at my side. The blood stains on it now shining with the bright hallway lights.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I feel as if this story is finally getting somewhere! Yay! Sorry if Bella seems OOC. She's like the complete opposite of me so I'm probably screwing her character up. Sorry for that! Awww, Emmett's being protective of his soon-to-be-little-sis!**

**Disclaimer: I feel the need for sarcasm.**

**Bella POV**

I watched the cats as they bustled around hurriedly. Orchid occasionally shouting orders that I didn't pay any attention to. Only when I was picked up did I actually notice that we were leaving. I let out a startled, "Hey!"

Brown eyes looked down at me, and seemed to be apologizing. I sighed, knowing that the cats couldn't talk to me while in their animal forms. It was similar to Jake's situation…It was then that I realized I was comparing my captors to my best friend. I shook my head hard, trying to clear the thoughts. I came to when a snarl sounded from a cat in the front of the group. I peered over the cat in front of me who appeared to be Mentha. Mentha then crouched, snarling as well. She copied her leader's movements and the others did the same.

The man tilted his head up, his midnight black locks lifting, and it was then that we were able to see his blood-red eyes. "Well hello to you to."

Emmett let out a long string of profanities.

"Emmett, seriously. Shut the up!" Rosalie screamed at her husband.

"You're telling me to shut up? How about you shut up?" Emmett shouted.

The two stood in front of each other hissing.

Carlisle looked between the two and stated, "Calm down you two. We're all frustrated, but you're not going to be much of a help acting like that."

"Up ahead! Do you hear it?" Jasper questioned the group. They all stopped and listened intently, and indeed they heard exactly what they wanted. The snarls of wild animals.

I watched as the group of large cats cowered away fearfully from the man who soon demanded, "Give me the sacrifice."

Sacrifice? What were they talking about?

Orchid hissed, and I realized she was speaking with him silently. Did these cats have a communication like the wolves?

The man laughed. "Claud wants her."

They again flinched away from the man at the mention of this "Claud".

Orchid again snarled, not backing down.

The man smiled. "Then we will fight for her." He changed into his animal form, and even I wanted to scream. It was a cat, larger than Onyx by at least a foot at the shoulder. He had deep and dark black fur, and his red eyes stood out even more than they had when he had appeared to us in a human form. His fangs stuck out of his mouth, and as he crouched and snarled massive red spikes rose from his back. I noticed his claws then. They were huge and extremely sharp! A serrated knife was nothing compared to these killing tools! This creature would tear these cats apart!

It was then that more creatures crowded into the clearing, except these were no cats.

"Give us back Bella!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I have a poll on my profile. It is just one created out of curiosity. I also have a forum link on my profile. You should check them out.**

**Disclaimer: I'm disgusted that these lawyers are asking me…again.**

**Bella POV**

I saw the vampires that were my family opposite the cats that were my captors. The vampire faced the large cat, both baring their teeth. "Oh, this human girl? You will get her when you tell us what we want to know!" With that the two threw themselves at the other, snarling.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked Xanthous, the only cat who had not yet changed.

"Why you're here!" Xanthous then took his cat form and threw himself at the more powerful cat. Harmony was attacking Edward, so it was surprising that he was even able to speak.

Orchid let out a loud yowl, and all attention was on her as she faced the strange cat-like creature, so powerful it was absolutely frightening.

All of the cats started to battle the large creature, occasionally throwing blows to protect me. Unexpectedly, I was dropped in the center of the clearing. I met multiple pairs of eyes gazing at me until all of the figures lunged for me at once. Now I was in the middle of a circle, on which the outside were a bunch of battling mythical creatures. I had such great luck!

"You cats can need to back the hell off! We are going to take Bella home!" Emmett screamed. He was answered by an echoing snarl as the large black cat with the spikes leapt at him.

I felt myself be picked up, and I stared astonished up at the cat. It was Koa. He took off suddenly, leaping over a boulder that stood in his way. Most of the vampires were preoccupied, only Esme remained able to chase after the fleeing cat and the important person he carried, which happened to be me.

"Let me down, Koa!" I screamed, fighting though there was no use. There was no way I would be able to escape him.

I had to go along with these cats and their constant fight and flights.

**Thallium POV**

"You sent him after them!" I exclaimed, unhappy and shocked that Claud would resort to such desperate measures.

"I had to make sure they were coming," he replied simply.

"Of course they were coming!" If I kept this up he would probably snap. I would regret that.

Claud then glared at me. "I had to make sure."

He repeated the line. He must want me to shut up. I didn't utter another word after that.

"Now Thallium, I want you to kill this one, but do not shed one drop of blood," he commanded.

Having no choice in the matter I nodded, taking my cat form seeing as how a sword would absolutely shed blood.

Who he sent out surprised me. It was a small boy, no older than seven. He whimpered when he saw me, trying to huddle into the corner.

"Kill him," Claud told me once again.

I crouched down and threw myself at the boy reluctantly, trying not to think about what I was doing.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This story's been waiting for an update forever hasn't it? Sad actually. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is actually not owned by me, just a random fact.**

**Bella POV**

I glared at Koa. "And you grabbed me like that why?"

Koa shrugged. "I had to get your out of that mess. We couldn't have you being captured by those vampires."

"They're my family!" I screamed. "You're the ones who kidnapped me!"

Koa shrugged, his red-brown hair falling into his eyes. "What had to be done had to be done. We need you to get him back."

My fury rose a level higher. "Who is he! Who is this person that you had to take me away from my life for."

Koa just stared at me, his expression blank. Finally, he answered, "He's one of us, and we need him to save our own clan."

I gaped for a moment, not knowing what to say. Without this person they couldn't survive? How could he be so important? Why couldn't their leader keep them safe? Koa didn't say anything either. The cat met my eyes without fear and without doubt. Whoever this person was he was their savior; they needed him as much as they needed me.

I nodded my head then. "I'll help you."

Koa smiled. "I thought you would."

I smirked, but inside I was frowning. How do these cats already know so much about me?

Koa then turned, hearing something that I didn't. I listened carefully, and what must have been clear to him was a simple and quiet thumping noise to me. Though it was blended into the background, it was different...as if it was running. My eyes widened then as I realized what it was. I backed up against a tree, pressing myself there.

A tortoiseshell cat rumbled through the woods, coming out in the small clearing-like area Koa and I were standing in. Orchid met her purple eyes with my own and I smiled at her encouragingly. I glanced behind her and saw no one, yet I did hear more pounding in the distance. Soon Onyx was calmly joining us in the clearing as well. Harmony, Evergreen, and Xanthous joined them quickly, not that far behind Onyx. We were all staring now, waiting for the remaining member of the clan. She, however, never came.

"Oh no," Koa whispered, his eyes showing his panic.

I knew that I appeared panicked as well. Something about Mentha had caught my interest, and out of the cats she and I were probably the closest.

Orchid turned on her heel and started toward the place from which she came. Onyx glanced once at Koa and I before jerking his head, quickly taking off with the others not far behind. Koa changed forms, crouching close to the ground now. I took the hint easily, climbing onto his back. I held on to the fur on his back with a tight grip, very afraid of falling off as he started to run. I had never felt so on edge in my life, not even when I ran on Edward's back. At least I had a better grip when with him. Every second I rode the cat I felt as if I was slipping, which was probably impossible considering how I was locking Koa in a death grip. He huffed, now uncomfortable with my nails digging into his skin.

"Sorry," I told him. I loosened my hand hold somewhat, but I still held on strongly.

We were soon near the original battlefield. Some blood sat on the ground, definitely belonging to the cats. They put their heads low to the ground, searching for Mentha's scent. Harmony caught it first, cautiously taking a step in that direction. Orchid shook her head, stepping in front of her clan-mate. They stared at each other, having a mental conversation which was not open to me. Harmony then bowed her head. Orchid glanced around at us before shaking her own head no. Orchid wasn't going to let us go. She wasn't going to let us search for Mentha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. We all wish we owned Twilight, yet it will never be...**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't meet the grief stricken eyes of my comrades, their pain too real for me. I could remember times when I had gone through that pain, and none of it was pleasant. There was only one way I could fix this for them. "What do I need to do to help you get him back?"

Orchid's eyes snapped to meet mine, searching for any doubt. I knew they would find none. Since my kidnapping I had changed as a person, and I wasn't going to let Mentha's disappearance affect their overall goal. I swear I almost saw Orchid's tears spill over, but she held it in. "If I tell you, you won't agree to it."

I shook my head. "Tell me anyway."

Orchid sighed, looking away from me. "We knew you had talent, so we were going to change you and offer you up. One warrior for another."

I thought over what she had said. Turn me...she meant turn me into a cat shifter. If I did that all my dreams of ever becoming a vampire to be with Edward would end. But if I did that I could satisfy my new family...and help them return their numbers.

Without thinking a second more I had made up my mind. "I'll do it."

Orchid's mouth opened in shock, and she stared at me with disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Are you trying to make me change my mind?" I retorted.

Orchid shook her head. "I never thought you'd agree." I could tell she was very close to crying, and her sniffles echoed in the air. The others just stared at me, their reactions similar yet not as drastic as Orchid's.

Evergreen padded over to me. "I'll do it."

"Alright," I murmured in reply.

The usually talkative girl was oddly quiet, and that was extremely unsettling. Evergreen placed her hands on my shoulders before leaning closer to me, her gray and black hair in her face. In a swift movement her teeth were in my throat. I gasped and closed my eyes, quickly blacking out.

I had never before in my life felt anything like this. It was...unusual. I'd call it indescribable really.I could feel a battle inside me, and although I could not see it, it sure was noisy. A constant onslaught of screams and hisses ravaged my mind. The pain was wild at first, horrific, but it slowly faded to a dull ache. It left me shaking, wondering what was going on.

My eyes opened with a start. I noticed something was wrong immediately. _Not the right body_ my mind told me. I could change that. With an enveloping feeling of freezing I changed, now standing on all fours.

I could feel other presences around me and glanced around warily. What did they want? I bared my teeth in warning, my ears on high alert. They were trying to reach my mind, but I wasn't going to let them. I didn't want them to attack me, push me off of their land. I would stay if I wanted to. I was outnumbered greatly, that I could tell. I would have to make a break for it.

As I slid my foot back, ready to make a hasty escape, a voice reached my ears. "Wait, Bella."

And with that I remembered who I was and what I had done, but I didn't know what to do now.

"Bella, we want to help you." Out of the foliage walked a fully clothed Orchid, her eyes begging. I smirked with my cat eyes, silently agreeing. Orchid returned the expression. "Now it's time for cats one-o-one."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor am I profiting from this fanfiction. Sad but true.**

**Bella POV**

I hissed as I felt my body being slammed into the ground yet again. I just couldn't get the hang of this fighting thing.

I stood up then, shaking out my odd blue cat fur. I glanced at Orchid with my bright yellow eyes. I could tell she was unhappy at my lack of skill, but was obviously willing to keep training me. I had no way to display my regrets and disappointment in myself. So I kept at it with all I had, which sadly, wasn't much of anything.

Orchid stared at me with her violent eyes, telling me very clearly with them to try again.

I backed up, crouching low. I thought out a quick plan that was definitely the opposite of foolproof. I hurtled myself at her, claws outstretched and fangs bared. I made contact and we rolled around, hissing and snarling as we pressed paws to each other. Orchid rolled over hastily, pinning me down.

Okay, so it was still a proven fact that I sucked at fighting.

Also clear in Orchid's eyes was the telling theory that I had improved, which I thought practically impossible. But thinking back to the beginning of the day, I actually had been able to hold my own much more easily than then. So it must be true, I am learning something!

We walked into the woods, changing and grabbing clothes that we yanked on, my now blue colored hair falling in my face as I did so. I didn't doubt my actions one bit. It was all for the benefit of my new family. They wanted him back, and him I would give them. Even if it cost me my place as a human...and as a vampire.

I'm sure the Cullens wouldn't be pleased and that they would definitely look for me, but it was too late for that. I had already given my self over, and soon I would be traded for him, becoming a warrior. Although probably a sucky one...

Edward would never approve. He would tell me this idea was crazy and stupid, then somehow manipulate me into staying home. But the decision was no longer Edward's. I had already made the decision for myself, and that was to give myself away so that this cat clan could live a happier life.

If they were happy, then it would all be alright. As long as he was returned. What had all started so long ago, would soon finally be coming to an end in the form of another cat shifter, the one they were so desperately seeking.

I was shocked out of my current state by a voice. "Hey, Bella. Are you hungry?"

I glanced up, staring with confusion, meeting Orchid's caring and worried eyes. It was a little odd to see her so anxious, but I didn't mention it. "Yeah, a little. Why?"

Orchid's usual attitude returned. "Nothing, we were just planning on going hunting and wanted to know if you would join us?"

My eyes lit up and I smiled. For some odd reason, a hunt actually sounded really good to me. "Sure."

I didn't even bring up the detail of when they planned this. They probably did it behind my back while Orchid pinned me down. It was so like her...

The communication between us was different than how the wolves described it. We could choose and pick and scream among other things. We didn't have to deal with a constant onslaught of minds like the wolves. Although I learned the first day that they could invade your mind, but we chose not to do that. It was an invasion of privacy and we hated when we did it to each other as well as experiencing it.

Orchid stood then. I did the same, watching her eyes as they drifted behind me to the side, following something. I turned around, seeing Harmony and Onyx pad out of the forest. Harmony's arms were crossed and she seemed unhappy, as always. Onyx seemed to be watchful and cautious, saying nothing. We were on high alert nowadays, expecting to attacked.

Orchid smiled then. "When the others show, we'll go hunting."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I decided we needed more of Thallium, so hence this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would have continued the story with Renesmee and Jacob. I feel as if I've been left hanging!**

**Thallium POV**

I was on my knee, my head bowed. Before me stood a furious Claud. "What do you mean no!"

"I will not kill the little girl." Killing the small boy had been enough, and I was done murdering innocent children.

I heard Claud growl. "I need my warriors to be ruthless. Attack her."

"No," I snapped. I was done obliging to his demands if he was going to make me do this. I would rather him slaughter me than lay a claw on that girl.

"Well," Claud began, "you were going to be reunited with your family soon, but it seems that you need to be disposed of."

Now it was my turn to growl. "What do you mean?"

"Your clan was bringing in a replacement for you, a warrior that seems to have a strange gift," Claud informed me, his own fury filled eyes meeting mine. "But it looks like you won't be able to meet them when they bring her."

"And if I kill the girl?" I asked. I would regret my actions, but if I could meet up with Orchid...

"Then I will allow you to leave here with your clan," the other cat shifter told me.

I sighed. "Alright. I will do as you have commanded."

Claud smirked. "I knew you would see it my way."

I felt the change come over me as I fell onto my padded four feet, white fur hanging in my vision. I turned my black eyes to the little girl that was balled up in the corner. She was a villager. She had tanned skin and dark brown hair that curled around her like an ocean. I was suddenly unsure of my next actions when her chocolate eyes glanced at me, tears streaking down her face.

"Kill her. Now," Claud ordered.

_I'm sorry_, I thought.

A scream echoed through the walls as the girl was no more.

**(LINE BREAK)**

**Bella POV**

That hunt had been more satisfying than I had thought. I didn't realize it, but hunger had been gnawing at me before we had brought the deer down. I don't really know why I couldn't tell how I was starving. Maybe it was the stress and unfamiliar territory that lay before me. Whatever the reason, I had just solved the problem.

"How was that, Bella?" Orchid asked beside me. The fire in front of us burned brightly, and I leaned towards its heat.

"Wonderful!" I exclaimed, laughing.

She smiled, turning to look at the fire as well. "You'll never know how much this means to me."

I automatically knew what she meant. "It's fine. I'll help you get him back."

Orchid smiled again, but it was different this time, almost sad. "Thanks."

It was then that I knew I absolutely could not give up. I was going to get him back for Orchid, for all of them. There was no doubt in my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated. **

**Okay, I know everyone reading this (more people than you'd think since I haven't had a review in months) know I will update regardless if you review or not, because that's the kind of author I am, but I would appreciate a review from one of the fifteen of you who read every single chapter, and maybe one from you sporadic readers, too. Really, I would.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am also not profiting from this fanfiction.**

**OOOOOO**

**Bella POV**

I had known that some globby mess had hit the invisible fan to my right when I heard the scream.

"What have you cats done with Bella?"

I hissed under my breath, grumbling, "This is so not what I needed."

Before Orchid and I stood Emmett and Edward. I had no doubt that the others weren't far behind them.

"What do you mean?" Orchid asked innocently, smiling toothily.

I realized that they probably did recognize me, my brown features replaced with white and black.

"You know what we mean perfectly well, feline," Emmett growled.

I snarled, stepping closer to Orchid. I wasn't going to let them hurt the alpha of the cat clan, natural instincts waring inside of me. One side fought to keep my leader safe, the other wanting to protect my mate, or the man I thought of being my mate. I chose to remain by Orchid's side, knowing I needed to get him back for her, the him still not revealed to me in detail.

Edward met my eyes and stared at me in shock, Emmett only throwing himself at us for our lack of an answer.

"Stop, Emmett!" Edward shouted.

Too bad that he wasn't enough. I met them head on, leaping into the air. I felt the icy feeling overcome me, and I landed on all fours in front of Orchid, growling viciously, venomous saliva dripping from my fangs.

"What did you do?" Edward whispered, watching as I aggressively defended the person behind me. I had never acted as I was now.

"Nothing she didn't agree to," Orchid replied, her face blank.

Edward's face contorted, and he ran at her. Before he made it, I leapt at him, knocking him over. My teeth inches from his throat, a threatening noise escaped me. Unlike me, he made no move to harm his opponent. He wasn't willing.

Now I became curious. I closed my mouth, my body releasing the tension. My tail flicked back and forth; my ears pricked forward. I hesitantly leaned towards him, sniffing tentatively. His smell was pleasant, just the smell of vampire—which I didn't mind—and some personal smell I couldn't identify.

My eyes hovered over him, looking him over once, deciding he wasn't going to harm Orchid—as well as taking in his features with my approved vision.

I made my decision then. I backed off him, sitting directly in front of Orchid. She seemed like she expected this to happen, and in all honesty, she probably did. I could guess that the others had done this for her on multiple occasions.

Edward stood slowly, watching me carefully, as if I'd snap at any moment. His lack of faith in my control was actually insulting, but I let it go.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he told me quietly, sadness lacing his tone.

I snarled angrily, leaning forward and swatting him with my paw. He was thrown a few feet, but got up with wide eyes.

"She's not Bella anymore," Emmett told him as he launched himself at me.

I could fight untrained as I was against someone who wouldn't defend themselves, but not Emmett. Orchid seemed to realize this. She used me as an object to give her momentum, transforming in the air. She and Emmett met in a loud collision. I whimpered from the side as they rolled on the ground, upset that I couldn't help my leader.

I could feel Edward's eyes boring into me, but I didn't even turn to him. I had more important things to deal with than his concern over something meaningless. Orchid was in danger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not profiting from this fanfiction.**

**Bella POV**

**OOOOOO**

"A plane?"

"Yeah," Orchid replied, looking at me through the hole between the seats. "It's the fastest way to get to Europe."

"And we're going to Europe because?" I went on, expecting a more descriptive answer.

"Because that's where he is," Orchid said simply, and I immediately got what she was trying to say.

"Oh."

I remained silent from then on, blushing and reverting back to my old timid self. She never got into trouble, and she rarely made herself look stupid either. Well, ever since Orchid and I had escaped form the fight with Emmett and Edward I hadn't gotten in trouble, but that wasn't my old timid self's fault, was it? Edward and Emmett had followed us for a long time after Orchid and I had decided to run, but our sped had quickly outmatched there's. It was all over when we ran through a river, successfully covering our scent.

Of course Orchid had then roped me into getting on a plane before I had even learned why I was doing such a thing. Of course.

The others were on the plane as well, but somehow they were on the opposite side thirteen rows back. I could only wonder how that happened.

"Soooo..." Orchid started, her snarkiness not coming in handy, turning into an odd awkwardness instead.

"Uh...the weather looks..nice...?" I stated, raising my shoulders insecurely.

Orchid glanced out the window and I followed her eyes. The skies were grey and I saw that it was sprinkling.

"Uh..." I blushed darker, finding that I wasn't good at making conversation when put on the spot.

Orchid only chuckled when she took in my expression. "Don't worry, Bella. You aren't as bad as the newscasters anyway."

I giggled slightly. "Well, I guess that's a relief."

Orchid nodded, her multi-colored hair covering her face for a moment. "Yeah. I guess it is."

We sat there in silence for a moment. I mean, what else could we do? We both sucked at small talk and at the rate things were going, one of us—most likely me—would be thoroughly humiliated before we landed.

So I did the only logical thing. I slept.

**OOOOOO**

"BELLA! GET UP!"

I shot forward, narrowly missing impaling myself on the pen Orchid was pointing at me.

"What," I emphasized the first word, "the heck."

"The plane's landing," she explained.

"And that's a reason to almost kill me?" I seethed, groggy and moody from being awoken form my nap.

Orchid just shrugged, but the pilot started rambling, interrupting the comment I was about to make. Orchid stared at me smugly as the pilot went on and on. Seriously, this had to be one anxious or overly talkative pilot. How many minutes can you go on about seat belts and landing? A lot apparently.

I yawned and followed Orchid out of the plane when it landed. Together as a clan—which I found reminded me of vampire systems—we sauntered out of the airport, walking steadily along the streets of an unknown city. I was afraid to ask where we were in case I ruined the mysterious beauty of the place. One thing calmed me though. Him. We were here to save him.

"Come on." Orchid waved us forward. We followed quickly, stopping only when we stood in front of a magnificent blue building.

"We're here," whispered Orchid. "We're finally here."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Okay, so there will be twenty chapters total in this story. That means there will be two more. I hope you all enjoyed this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not profiting from this fanfiction in any monetary way.**

**Bella POV**

We were standing in front of what appeared to be a normal building, but from just the scent of it I could tell it was anything but normal. There were cats it in, and plenty of them at that.

"Go on," Orchid whispered boldly, pushing me from behind. I stumbled slightly, but quickly righted, walking into the building hesitantly.

A bored woman looked at us from the counter, smacking gum. "Can I help you?"

"Claud," Orchid said simply, staring back just as half-lidded as the worker.

The girl's brown eyes widened, and she swiftly hit a button three times, two men answering the call. They could have been twins, their orange eyes and midnight hair showing that they were practically carbon copies.

The men led us down a long corridor, and what I saw at the end was definitely not what I expected. I knew that I was walking into a horrid thing, but I still didn't dream of this. Not in my wildest nightmares would this star.

A large cat loomed over a small girl. The pain in the feline's eyes was so haunting that I almost had to turn away. It didn't want to hurt the child. It was being forced to. And I knew who the it was. It was him.

"Stop it, Thallium!" Orchid screeched, running at the cat who turned to face her. Thallium? So that's who he was?

The little girl shook, frightened beyond belief. She couldn't even move through her fear, stuck to the ground like a startled deer. I couldn't blame her. I was like that at one time too.

Orchid was practically in tears now, her arms wrapped around Thallium's large paw. Her desperation seeped through the movement, and Thallium seemed to realize that. He lowered his claws, a low growl-like sound rumbling through his chest.

It was hard to tell if he was angry or content.

A clapping sounded to the right, and we turned to it. A man stepped out of the dark corner, an evil grin set on his face. "Very well. You have brought the warrior to me?"

Orchid nodded, tears dripping down her face as she pointed to me. I grimly understood that I had gotten myself into much more than I originally intended. "That would be me."

Claud looked me up and down, seeming to try and find my value. Then his eyes met mine, and he ordered, "Transform, cat. Show me your potential."

I did as asked, a familiar icy feeling overcoming me as I shifted forms.

"Come to me," Claud commanded.

I forced myself to move, setting my paws down in front of each other carefully, my long white fur shifting like a blanket as I glided forward.

When I was in front of him, he set his grimy hand on my head. "Yes, I can see this trade is worth it. Take Thallium out of here. I will be keeping this new warrior."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Okay, so I decided that this chapter and the last chapter will also be posted today. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and I also do not profit from this in any monetary way.**

**Bella POV**

**OOOOOO**

"Bella, no!"

I turned my head, my ears pricking forward. Who could be interrupting? Who could be ruining my cat family's chance at happiness?

And then I saw him, and it all made sense.

When Edward just stared at me, I shook my head. Was my decision the right one? I couldn't tell, but I did know that it had to be done. I could see Thallium back in his human form, embracing Orchid as if his life depended on it. But it wasn't his. It was hers, and I knew that I had to sacrifice myself for Orchid to be happy. It had to be done.

Edward stared at me in disbelief for a moment, but then anger set in. "You're not abandoning me, Bella. You're not going to do this."

"Transform back," Claud whispered, and I obeyed, kneeling before him.

"It looks like she has decided," Claud announced, smirking smugly at the vampire that growled before him.

"You're forcing her to do this," Edward snarled.

Claud shook his head. "I am not. She chose this on her own."

Edward seemed to break then, staring at me with blank eyes, his expression set in a fiery anguish. "No."

"Yes," I whispered.

Claud cackled. "She'll be my warrior. She'll fight for me. Won't you, Bella?"

"Yes," I whispered again, agreeing to the horrible fate. I was condemning myself.

Then, as if an angel was by her side, Rosalie stabbed Claud through the chest, a sword in her hand. "I don't think so, Bella. You're not destroying my brother like this."

Claud and I gaped at the blonde beauty, wondering what she was doing. "R-rosalie? W-what?"

"Not matter what, you're my sister, and I'm not going to let this be your life," Rosalie stated, yanking the sword from Claud. The disgusting man fell, grasping at the hole in his middle, blood trailing from the sides of his mouth.

"It was a fit ending for such a man," Orchid stated, moving to my side.

I nodded, smiling slightly through my confusion and overall shock. "It was."

Just then, a yowl sounded from behind us, and I turned, spotting the twins from before, watching as they called more cats to help them.

"Uh oh."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read this, reviewed it, and favorited it as well as those who put it on story alert. I would never have finished this story without you. THANKS!**

**Sometimes it's sad to end a story, and sometimes it's a great thing. Sometimes it's just a relief. With this I felt accomplishment. It was one of my very first stories, and to finish it meant to take a large step forward. Even though the plot diverged from my original idea, and even though I struggled through many problems with this story, I am still quite content with it.**

**Again, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I am not profiting from this fanfiction in any monetary way.**

**Bella POV**

**OOOOOO**

I grabbed Edward's hand and rushed forward, Rosalie and the cats right behind us. I could feel the change through the air, and I was certain there were at least ten cats chasing us. I felt panic, yes, but I knew we were going to escape. We had to. Our lives, no, our freedom, depended on it. And sometimes, freedom was more important than living. Thallium and Orchid had taught me that.

A scream sounded, and I saw Orchid pulling Rosalie to her feet, Onyx snarling at the cat who had tripped the vampire. It was one of the twins, its orange eyes holding extreme malice as it shook its coat of ebony.

Onyx snarled again in warning, backing up behind us as we started running for the second time. I could tell that we weren't going fast enough. The approaching cats were going to catch up.

"Transform!" I shouted. "Transform!"

I could feel the shift in the air, and as I took on my feline shape, I could practically taste it.

Edward stood by my side, and as I faced him nervously, I saw him smile in acceptance. He was accepting me. He was accepting all that I had become.

We ran. We escaped. We left the enemy cats behind.

And I knew I would be happy. I knew everything would be alright.

I had nothing to doubt with both my vampire and cat families by my side.

**AN: Okay, there was my try at a happy ending. I'm not sure that it really worked out, but I tried. It was definitely less depressing than most of my morbid endings, so I am quite pleased with it. This story wasn't supposed to be a dark fic, and I couldn't end it in a dark way, so here is my shot at a light ending. Again, thanks. I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
